peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pig's Big 78 2004
January 06 January 2004 *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled The Bell (Eclipse) 07 January 2004 *The Ambassadors Twelve: I Only Hear The Echo (8") 08 January 2004 *Bert Terrell: Dairy Fairy 13 January 2004 *Stanley Kirkby: I’m The Last One Left On The Corner 14 January 2004 *Bobbie Comber: Bunkey Doodle I Doh (Broadcast) 15 January 2004 *Henry Hall & His Gleneagles Hotel Band: Comin' Thru The Rye 20 January 2004 *Charlie Kunz (of Casani Club Orchestra): The Kunz Medley (Sterno) 21 January 2004 *Harry Bidgood: Music & Moonlight 22 January 2004 *Muggsy Spanier & His Ragtime Band: I Wish I Could Shimmy Like My Sister Kate (His Master's Voice) 27 January 2004 *Elmore James: Make A Little Love With Me (Flair) 28 January 2004 *Morrissey: We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful 29 January 2004 *The BBC Dance Orchestra: I Breathe On Windows (Columbia) February 03 February 2004 *Clapham and Dwyer: A Day’s Broadcasting 04 February 2004 *Winifred Atwell: Black And White Rag 05 February 2004 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Lady Of The Lavender Mist (Columbia) 10 February 2004 *Billy Williams: Why Can’t We Have The See In London 11 February 2004 *Freddy Dosh: Impressions (Decca) 12 February 2004 *Lionel Hampton: Three Quarter Boogie (His Master Voice) 17 February 2004 *Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill (London) 18 February 2004 *Jack White and His Band (from the London Astoria): Blueberry Hill (Regal Zonophone) 19 February 2004 *Jelly Roll Morton: The Chant (HMV) 24 February 2004 *Bob Richardson: There Ought To Be A Moonlight Saving Time (Mayfair) 25 February 2004 *Freddie Dosh: Impressions (Decca) 26 February 2004 *Meade Lux Lewis: Barrel House (Parlophone) March 02 March 2004 *Artie Shaw: My Blue Heaven 03 March 2004 *Albert Whelan: Pass! Shoot! Goal! 04 March 2004 *Olly Oakley: The Jolly Huntsman (The Winner) 09 March 2004 *Randolph Sutton: Is Izzy Azzy Woz (Edison Bell Radio) 10 March 2004 *The Ridgeway Parade: A Musichall in the 90s (Eclipse) 11 March 2004 *The BBC Dance Orchestra: Mine’s A Hopeless Case (Columbia) 16 March 2004 *Leslie Sarony:The Sexton Tolled the Bell (Eclipse) 17 March 2004 *No Pig's Big 78? 18 March 2004 *Lew Stone (& The Monseigneur Band): I Cant Write The Words (Decca) 23 March 2004 *Messrs Darrent and Dixon: Hello! Lttle Miss USA (Scala) 24 March 2004 *No Pig's Big 78? 25 March 2004 *The Robbins: Just Like A Fool 30 March 2004 *Guy Mitchell (with Mitch Miller & His Orchestra And Chorus): Cloud Lucky Seven 31 March 2004 *Jack Payne: Mucking About The Garden (Columbia) April 06 April 2004 *Jack Payne and The BBC Dance Orchestra: Mucking About in The Garden (Columbia) 07 April 2004 *The Three Ginx: Miss Wonderful (Decca) 08 April 2004 *Olly Oakley: Peach Blossom (Winner) 13 April 2004 *Frank Sinatra: 'September Song' 14 April 2004 *Bill Monroe: Will You Be Loving Another Man (Columbia) 15 April 2004 *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra: Drummin’ Man (Parlophone) 21 April 2004 *The Three Ginx: Miss Wonderful (Decca) 22 April 2004 *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra: Ro Ro Rollin’ Along (His Masters Voice) 27 April 2004 *Various Columbia Artists: For Your Entertainment (Columbia Records) 28 April 2004 *Charlie Parkers New Stars: Stupendous (Parlophone) 29 April 2004 *No Pig's Big 78. Show from Glasgow. May 04 May 2004 *Unknown: Imitations of Everyday Sounds- A Sawmill, Traffic, A Train, Animals etc (Zonophone) 05 May 2004 *Imitator: Everyday Sounds (Zonophone) 06 May 2004 *Geraldo & The Savoy Hotel Orch.: It’s Foolish But Its Fun (Parlophone) 11 May 2004 *The Romance of Marconiphone: The Birth of Radio (Zonophone) 12 May 2004 *Jack Hylton And His Orchestra: Ro Ro Rolling Along 18 May 2004 *Ken Colyer's Skiffle Group: Streamline Train (Decca) 19 May 2004 *Lew Stone and Monseigneur Band, with vocal refrain by Al Bowlly: 'I Can't Write The Words' 20 May 2004 *Sundown Players: 'Saturday Night Special' (Apple) 25 May 2004 *Anona Wynn And Orchestra: Tuning In - A Radio Station Tour Part 1 26 May 2004 *Anona Wynn And Orchestra: Tuning In - A Radio Station Tour Part 2 June 01 June 2004 *Lonnie Donegan: Rock My Soul (Nixa) 02 June 2004 *Elvis Presley: I Don’t Care if the Sun Don’t Shine (HMV) 03 June 2004 *Benny Goodman & his Orchestra: 'Six Flats Unfurnished' 08 June 2004 *Lonnie Donegan:'Stewball' (Pye Nixa) 09 June 2004 *Lonnie Donegan: Don’t You Rock Me Daddy 'O' (Pye Nixa) 10 June 2004 *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: The Hawaiian War Chant 15 June 2004 *Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra (feat. Leslie Sarony & Tommy Handley): Mucking About The Garden 16 June 2004 *Jimmy Yancey: 'Yancey Stomp' (78) (Pig's Big 78) 17 June 2004 *Winifred Atwell: 'Crosshands Boogie' (78) 29 June 2004 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: You Rhyme With Everything That’s Beautiful (Decca) 30 June 2004 *Bill Haley with Haley’s Comets: Rocket 88 (Essex) July 06 July 2004 *Mr GH Shazelle: A Whistling Yarn (The Twin) 07 July 2004 *Chuck Willis: Betty And Dupree 08 July 2004 *Ernest Pipe with Orchestral Accompaniment: Stick To Your Mother Tom (DFA Records) 13 July 2004 *Harry Parry and his Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: Mr Five by Five 14 July 2004 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: What, No Pearls (Parlophone) 15 July 2004 *Jack Payne & His BBC Orchestra: 'The Waltz You Saved for Me' (Columbia) 20 July 2004 *Baileys Lucky Seven: On The Gin Gin Gin Ginny Shore (Winner) 21 July 2004 *The Star Syncopators: Eat More Fruit (Actuelle) 22 July 2004 *Benny Goodman: Big John Special (HMV) 27 July 2004 *Layton and Johnstone: I’ve Got An Invitation to a Dance (Columbia) 29 July 2004 *Oriole Orchestra: 'Beside A Babbling Brook' (largely unplayed: show abandoned due to line failure at Peel Acres) August 03 August 2004 *The Oriole Orchestra: Beside A Babbling Brook (Brunswick/ Cliftophone) 04 August 2004 *Sam Lanin & Orchestra: I’m In The Market For You (Imperial) 05 August 2004 *Roy Milton & His Solid Senders: Junior Jumps (Specialty) 10 August 2004 *Leslie Sarony: In The Wood Shed She Said She Would (Imperial) 11 August 2004 *The Three Georgian Crackers: Hannah My Love (Regal Zonophone) 12 August 2004 *Victor Young & His Orchestra: Sweet Sue, Just You (Brunswick) 17 August 2004 *Lonnie Donegan & His Skiffle Band: Darling Corey (Pye) 18 August 2004 *Bob Haring and his Velvetone Orchestra: Sitting In A Corner (Flossie’s Big 78) 19 August 2004 *Hank Snow: Down The Trail (HMV) 24 August 2004 *Rev Kesley with the Congregation: Where Is The Lion In The Tribe Of Judea (Vocalion) 25 August 2004 *Messrs. Fanning & Fortune: Down Home in Tennessee (Guardsman) 31 August 2004 *Kealakekua Hawaiian Players: My Little Grass Shack in Kealakekua, Hawaiʻi (Decca) September 01 September 2004 *Kitty Masters: Love Is Like A Cigarette (Regal Zonophone) 02 September 2004 *The Two Leslies: Audrey Just Laughed And Laughed And Laughed (Regal) 07 September 2004 *The Two Leslies: Cor! Luvaduck! Crickey! Coo! Blimey! (Regal) 08 September 2004 *The Original Hoosier Hot Shots: Them Hill Billies Are Mountain Williams Now (Rex) 09 September 2004 *Norman Long: We Can’t Let You Broadcast That 14 September 2004 *Harry Trevor: Jolly Good Luck to the Girl who Loves a Soldier (John Bull) 15 September 2004 *Fats Domino: I’m in Love Again (London) 16 September 2004 *Pine Top Smith: Pine Top's Boogie Woogie (Brunswick) 21 September 2004 *Stan Stewart: A Cup of Coffee, A Sandwich and You (Guardsman) 23 September 2004 *Kitty Masters & Orchestra: Many Happy Returns of The Day (Flossie’s Big 78) (Regal) 28 September 2004 *Pee Wee King & His Golden West Cowboys: Slow Coach (HMV) 29 September 2004 *King Odom Quartet with the Polka Dots: I’m Looking Over A Fourleaf Clover (Muiscraft) 30 September 2004 *Ukelele Ike: That's My Weakness Now:(Columbia) October 05 October 2004 *Leslie Holmes & His Smiling Voice: He's In The Infirmary Now (Imperial) 07 October 2004 *Leslie Holmes & His Smiling Voice: He's In The Infirmary Now (Imperial) (most likely an unintentional repeat) 12 October 2004 *Roy Fox & His Band: The Longer That You Linger in Virginia (Decca) 13 October 2004 *The Platters: Twilight Time (Mercury) 14 October 2004 *Conway Twitty: It’s Only Make Believe (MGM) November 02 November 2004 *Carmen Miranda - 'Rebola A Bola' (Brunswick) 03 November 2004 *London Orchestra - 'Tobasco' (Brunswick) 04 November 2004 *Harry Woods And His New Jersey Orchestra ("with vocal chorus") - 'What A Diff'rence A Day Makes' (N/A) 09 November 2004 *Alhambra Orchestra - 'The Bing Boys Are Here' (Winner) 10 November 2004 *Billy Cotton And His Band – 'The Moon Was Yellow' (N/A) 11 November 2004 *Stan Stewart - 'A Cup of Coffee, A Sandwich and You' (N/A) 16 November 2004 *Hollywood Dance Orchestra – ‘I’m Following You’ (N/A) (Sheila; "From the film 'It's A Great Life'".'' Studio group led by'' Ben Selvin, vocal by Smith Ballew) 17 November 2004 *Jack Hylton And His Orchestra With Vocal Refrain - "Lazy Bones" (N/A) 18 November 2004 *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra, vocal by Irene Day - 'Drumming Man' (N/A) 23 November 2004 *Al Martino - 'Here In My Heart' (Sheila; "this was a Christmas No.1 in 1952") 24 November 2004 *Revellers - 'I'm Looking Over A Four Leaf Clover' (N/A) 25 November 2004 *Bunny Berigan and His Orchestra - 'Little Gate Special' 30 November 2004 *Chick Bullock - 'Sleepy Head' (N/A) December 01 December 2004 *Tommy Dorsey And His Orchestra / Frank Sinatra - 'I Guess I'll Have To Dream The Rest' 02 December 2004 *Mr Harry Trevor - 'Jolly Good Luck To The Girl Who Loves A Soldier' (78) (John Bull) 07 December 2004 *Fats Domino - 'I'm In Love Again' (Stylus) 08 December 2004 *Pee Wee King And His Golden West Cowboys - 'Slow Coach' 09 December 2004 *Roy Fox & His Band - 'The Longer That You Linger in Virginia' (Decca) (Sheila: "At the Monseigneur Restaurant in London". Vocal sounds like Al Bowlly) 14 December 2004 *Platters - 'Twilight Time' 15 December 2004 *Carmen Miranda - 'Rebola A Bola' 16 December 2004 *Two Leslies: 'Miss Porkington Would Like Cream Puffs' (Regal Zonophone) Supplied by 'Greg', and included in this list as Sheila was present at the Keeping It Peel tribute night. 21 December 2004 *Two Leslies – 'Umpa Umpa Stick It Up Your Jumper' 22 December 2004 *Harry Fay - 'Captain Ginjah' 23 December 2004 *Unknown Artist - 'Unknown Track' ;Footnotes Category:Pig's Big 78